


The reflection in his eyes

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You couldn't help it when your feelings for Sam had become too big. But you knew he would never like you the same way you liked him. You weren't his type. You had seen all of the women he had been with during the years you two had known each other. They were totally opposite from you.





	The reflection in his eyes

“I left you some money if you want to go for an ice cream or something. There should be enough food so you can handle it for the weekend.” - Elena kept going with her introductions like you were for the first time babysitting little Cassie. But Elena was always like that, worrying too much.

“El, c’mon, this is not my first time with her, remember?” - you tried to calm her down while swinging the three-year-old Cassie in your arms. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” - Elena sighed, and smoother her daughter’s golden hair. - “Be nice to aunt Y/N, okay?” 

Cassie nodded with a huge smile on her face.

Nathan was becoming impatient next to the car. - “For Christ Sake Elena, she can handle it, come on or we’ll be late!”

Elena hugged you and gave a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before she turned to walk to the car. Cassie waved to her parents, yelling at them goodbyes, as you and that little princess watched how the car left, and soon disappeared around the corner.

You turned to look at Cassie, smiling.

“So princess, what do you want to do?” - you gently touched her nose, making her giggle and waving her hands to push your hand away.

“I want to bake cookies!” - she screamed, reaching her hands into the air and arching her back so you needed to hold her tighter so she does not fall.

“Okay, calm down you little tiger, or you will fall.” - you chuckled while stepping back inside, closing the door behind you after putting Cassie down. She started to run with her little feets toward the kitchen, and you walked behind here, finding her already on the chair next to the counter.

* * *

You and Cassie made some sweet cookies, eating them as a supper, after making ‘pinkie promise’ that neither of you won’t tell her parents you had cookies as a supper. Soon you noticed that Cassie started to become tired. She yawned amply and rubbed her sleepy eyes to keep herself awake.

“Okay princess, time to bed.” - you said while getting up from the chair, walking to her and taking her little hand and started to lead her to upstairs.

After helping her to change her clothes to pajamas, Cassie crawled to her little bed and you walked next to cover her with the blanket.

Cassie looked at you her eyes barely open, a tired smile on her face.

“You gonna tell me a bedtime story?” - she asked with her tiny voice, and you leaned your elbow to the edge of her bed, leaning your hand to your palm.

“What kind of story you want to hear?” - you asked even you knew well what kind of story she wanted to hear.

“Princess story!” - she reached her hands toward the ceiling and you laughed softly and started to tell her the story.

But not many sentences later Cassie interrupted you.

“Why you don’t have any prince?” 

You smiled gently, smoothing her hair. 

“I just haven’t found my prince yet.” - you whispered, seeing how she struggled with keeping her eyes open.

“What about Uncle Sam?” - her words made your heart jump up into your throat. 

You had known Sam since he suddenly appeared back to Nathan’s life, and because you were good friends with Elena and Nathan, you became friends with him too. But for the last year, you noticed you started to have a crush on him. You hoped those feelings will go pass by during time, but you were wrong - they only grew.

It didn’t help that he was unbelievably good looking, funny and kind. And the way he always teased you and flirted with you, made the butterflies fly in your stomach so hard it made you feel nauseous, that hard he made you feel.

But you knew that the reason he was flirting with you, was just the habit he did with all of the women. With you, it wasn't anything serious. You had seen what kind of women pleased his eyes, what kind of woman he had been with during all these years you have known him. And you were totally opposite from that.

You left a small, dreamy sigh from your lips before you answered to her:

“Me and Sam are just friends Cas.”

“But you are so pretty. And he is funny.” - Cassie said, keeping her eyes closed little longer this time before she slowly opened them and looked at you with her hazel eyes. Those eyes reminded her uncle’s eyes. Sam’s eyes had just slight green circles around them.

“It needs more than that, Cas.” - you whispered, smoothing gently her hair, seeing how she closed her eyes and soon you listen how she was breathing calmly, in a deep sleep. 

“Sweet dreams Cassie.” - You whispered, leaning closer to softly kiss her hair, before quietly walking out of her room, leaving the door slightly open.

You made your way back to downstairs, looking the pile of dishes on the counter. You thought that maybe you should dish them with your hands, to get time go faster since it was just eight thirty in the evening.

So you walked to the sink and let the water to fill it, adding some soap in there and starting to load the dishes into the water. The tv was on, and you heard how the noises came from it when the volume was really low.

You were deep in your thoughts when you heard a thump behind you. You looked over your shoulder but didn’t saw anything, you looked up to the ceiling, listening if you could hear tiny steps from upstairs, that maybe Cassie had woken up and was going to a bathroom, but after you couldn’t hear anything you turned to the sink again.

You were washing a glass, when suddenly you heard a low men voice behind you, which made you scream and jump around, splashing the water from the glass all around, until the wet glass slipped from your hand, ending to the floor and breaking into million pieces to your feet.

“Fuck!” - Sam exclaimed and looked down at your feet to the pile of the shards of glass.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” - you screamed, then you remembered that Cassie was sleeping, so you lowered your voice. - “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to come and see how my princesses are doing since I heard they are here all alone.” - Sam smirked.

“Your princess is sleeping.” - you snorted, stepping away from the shards of glasses, and make your way to grab the brush.

“And my other princess thought she could drown me with a glass of dishwater?” - Sam chuckled while following you with his eyes. You hated when he called you his princess because that was something you never could be.

“I’m not your princess.” - you mumbled while walking back with the brush and the dustpan.

“Oh, right, my bad. Because Cassie is the princess, that means you are the queen then.” - Sam smiled, but you ignored him.

“I heard you had a date tonight?” - you changed quickly the subject, and you heard how Sam opened the fridge, while you brushed the pieces of glass from the floor.

“Yeah… It got canceled.” - he said, looking inside the fridge, before he took a bottle of beer from there, closing the door with his hips while looking how you were leaning down brushing the glasses.

“Nice view.” - he hummed, which made you stand up fast and look at him with furrowed brows, but Sam looked away like it wasn’t him who said it while gulping his beer.

“So, why did you come here, Sam?” - you asked while walked past him, to threw the shards of glass in the trash bin. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“I thought maybe we can watch a movie together.” - He threw the bottle-cork on the table.

“Well, since you are here, I guess we can do that.” - you said, even you didn’t want to do that, you had tried to avoid having these ‘movie nights’ with him lately because you always cuddled when you did that. 

“Great! If I remember right you chose the movie last time so it’s my turn now!” - Sam made his way to the living room to choose the movie, as you grabbed the popcorn from the cabinet and put it in the microwave.

You stayed in the kitchen and waited for your popcorn to get ready, watching how Sam was kneeling front of the drawer, looking through his brother’s movie selection. 

He had a tight t-shirt on him, and you saw how his muscled back greeted you from the living room. You quickly turned your head, cursing inside your head. Why did he need to pump there now?

When the popcorns were ready, you poured them to the bowl and made your way to the couch, where Sam was already sitting, his legs up on the coffee table, his other arm resting on the backrest.

You put the bowl down on the coffee table and looked at the tv, seeing that he had chosen the Mummy. One of your favorites.

“Seriously?” - you glanced at him while sitting down to the other side of the couch, leaving empty space between you two.

Sam looked at you with confused, then the empty space between you two, then back at you. You saw that from the corner of your eye but ignored it, hoping he would leave it.

“What are you doing? Come here.” - he said, nodding his head. But you didn’t move, you didn’t want to feel his perfectly warm body against yours.

When Sam noticed you weren’t going to move, he moved himself closer, wrapping his hand around your shoulder and pulling you in his armpit.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” - he looked down at you, but you didn’t return his gaze.

“Nothing.” - you said, staring the tv.

Sam tried to learn your face but didn’t ask more, while took the remote and put the movie on.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, - and almost empty popcorn bowl -,  you were snuggling against Sam’s side. You just couldn’t resist the warmth of his body.

Sam’s arm was still around your shoulder, while he leaned his head back on the couch, looking the movie with full focus.

Then you felt something. 

You felt how Sam’s fingertips slightly smoothed your arm. You didn’t know did he do that on purpose or unconditionally, but feeling his calloused fingers on your skin, making your stomach turn upside down.

You felt how your heart started to beat fast in your chest and suddenly you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

You closed your eyes and tried to steady your rapidly beating heart. ‘Please, could you please stop doing that…’ - You thought inside your head.

But he kept brushing his fingers against your skin, and you needed to get away from him. So you stood up and walked to the kitchen without saying anything.

Sam looked over his shoulder, watched how you walked to the sink and leaned to the counter with your hands and hanged your head down.

Soon you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” - his voice was low and full of worries.

You kept your eyes closed when tears started to roll down your cheeks. You hated when he was so nice to you, and that you knew you never had anything more from him. 

Sam stepped next to you to see your face and when he saw the tears pouring from your eyes, he got scared.

“Y/N what happened?” - he wrapped his hands around you, pulling you against his wide chest. He put his other hand on the back of your head while he leaned his cheek on the top of it.

You grabbed his shirt into your hands, hanging in his shirt when you started to sob against him.

Sam rubbed gently your lower back, and you felt even more horrible. Why he just couldn’t hold you like that always? Why you just couldn’t be thinner and more pretty so he would like you? Why you needed to fall love with him, it killed you from the inside when you knew that he will never answer back to your feelings.

“Please... Just... Stop being so nice to me.” - you sniffed between your sobs.

Sam didn't say anything, he just kissed gently your hair and that was when you broke down, you just couldn’t hold your words anymore.

“Can you please stop to make me fall in love with you?”

You wanted that the earth would suck you when you finished your sentence. You didn’t plan to say that, but you couldn’t take it back anymore. And you couldn’t pull back from Sam’s embrace, to meet his gaze, to meet his eyes which will be full of pity.

You shuddered against him, while you felt how his hand stopped from caressing your back.

“What did you say?” - he growled with his low voice.

Oh, how you wished that he didn’t hear what you said.

You quickly pulled away from his embrace, turning away from him as you walked to the other side of the kitchen, wiping your cheeks when you tried to gather yourself. You didn’t want to show him how desperate you were.

“Nothing. Forget about it.”

“You... Are falling in love with me?” - his genuinely surprised tone made your heart to shatter. You tried to hold back your tears, but they kept pouring from your eyes.

“I… I…” - Sam stumbled with his words, and you needed to take a hold of the counter so your legs won't give up and that you won’t end up on the floor when your legs were shaking badly.

“No, I get it Sam. Is okay. I get it. I’m not your type, is okay.” - You sobbed, wishing he just could go away.

Sam didn’t say anything, and you felt how your stomach twirled, and you felt that you could throw up. He didn’t even deny that you weren’t his type, which meant you were right all along. Like you never even thought he would like you back, how could he?

“My type?” - he finally asked, and you sighed, you really didn’t want to have this conversation with him.

“I’ve seen the woman you have been with all these years, I know what kind you like Sam…” - you kept talking even you didn’t want to.

“And what kind I like then?” - he asked, stepping a little closer, even you didn’t saw that since you were still looking away from him.

“All those women had been pretty and gorgeous. Not a single extra fat on their waist or stomach…” - you swallowed to get the lump away from your throat.

“The appearance is not the most important thing..” - you heard him say quietly and you smiled a little, oh how many times you have heard  **that.**

You remembered when you were young, and all of your friends were in a relationship - and how you were the only one being single. How your friends always said to you that  _ ‘you will find someone who sees your inner beauty’ _ .

So even your friends thought that you were fat and ugly, so nobody won’t have interest in you because how you looked.

You even remembered how your friends told each other how they had some male friend, who would be perfect to them. And every time when you asked them that is there someone for you, they needed to think until they said  _ ‘they aren't your type.’ _

You knew what they were truly meaning. That you weren’t their type. 

Just like now, you weren’t Sam’s type.

“Oh yea.  _ ‘The inner beauty is what matters’ _ right?” - you laughed little mockingly.

“Your inner beauty is what makes you even more attractive besides your outside beauty.” - he said, making you chuckle and turn toward him, but you kept your eyes on the floor.

“Seriously Sam, I have heard every single excuse in my life to know that I’m not attractive, so you don’t need to try to make me feel better...”

“Please don’t talk about yourself that way Y/N, you know you are beautiful.” - Sam said while taking another step closer to you.

“Sam, seriously, you don’t need to say these things just to try to make me feel better…” - You repeated because you didn't know what else to say, while you were still keeping your face low, but now looking at him under your eyebrows.

“I’m saying these things because I truly mean them.” - he said and you scoffed, lowering your eyes to your feet again. You didn’t want any pity, and especially not from him.

“Sam, please, I know what I am, you don’t need to pretend that you find me attractive.” - you frowned and put your hand on your own stomach while you felt how it twirled again.

You remembered how one man who you went on a blind date, told you after the date that you seemed really nice person, but if you just lose like ten pounds, he would definitely want to see you again. 

And how you did not eat for days after that. 

But then you realized that maybe you were meant to be alone. That maybe it was your destiny to being miserable. So you kept going, choosing not to look at any man, not to let yourself to fall for anyone.

And it worked until you met Sam.

“You are the nicest and kindest people I know, Y/N. Why do you…” - Sam didn’t manage to finish his sentence when you cut him off.

“Sam, please, I’ve heard those before.  _ ‘You are nice and kind.’ ‘You have a good heart and you are a good friend.’  _ I know what those mean.” - You said, trying to avoid to let him hear how your voice was trembling, but you failed.

“What do those mean then?” - Sam asked and took another step closer to you, but you took a step back. You didn’t want him to come any closer. You felt how tears started to burn your eyes again so you moved your face and looked away from him.

“That I’m ugly and fat.”

Sam cupped your cheeks with his huge palms and made you face his gaze. You felt his rough and calloused hands against your skin. You wanted to look away, but his hazel-brownish eyes were just too irresistible to not to look at.

“Stop talking about yourself that way. I do not think that of you.” - Sam said in a serious voice.

You were about to say something, but Sam shook your head softly, making you stop and close your mouth.

“Y/N, do you understand what am I trying to tell you!?” - he raised his voice a little, making you flinch.

You knew exactly what he tried to tell you. He tried to tell you nicely that there was someone out there who will someday love you, that someday you will find someone who sees your ‘inner beauty’ and do not care how you looked like - but that someone wasn’t him. 

You saw your own reflection in his eyes when you were staring at him, you saw your sad and ugly face staring yourself back in the reflection in his eyes. 

His face was so close, he had never been this close to you before and when you realized that, it caught your breath.

His lips were too close. You could smell the cigarette and beer in them. You wished you could feel them against yours just once - just one time to feel how it felt to kiss him, that does his lips taste like cigarette and beer… You could just lean closer and kiss him, but you knew if you do that, you couldn’t face him never again. 

So you tried to move away from his hold, but Sam squeezed your cheeks, making you stay in place.

“I canceled the date so I can come here to spend time with you.”

You sighed and shook your head as much as you could between his hands. Why he did this to you? In what reason, he thought this would make you feel any better that he chose your company instead of having sex with some gorgeous woman?

“Sam… I don’t need your pity.” - your words were barely a whisper when you tried to avoid to make him hear how your voice was cracking - again.

“Pity? Do you think I would do this for pity?” - Sam asked and the next thing you knew was that Sam captured your lips between his, when he pushed his lips against yours.

And you were right. He did tasted like cigarette and beer. You didn’t like how the smoke was lingering from his hair and clothes, but yet it was his smell. And now you could taste what he tasted the same.

But why he did that? Why did he need to kiss you? You specifically asked him to not to make you fall in love with him and now he was kissing you, and there was no turning back anymore. After this you couldn’t face him again, you couldn’t face him when you knew you couldn’t kiss him ever again, feel his touch or the warmth of his body.

But still, you wanted this moment to last forever. You didn’t want it to end.

When Sam pulled away you gasped and put your fingers on your lips. You could still feel his soft lips against yours, you could still taste the beer in them while you looked at him with shock. 

You saw that he was smiling and that there was new kind of sparkle in his eyes you had never seen there before.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” - his voice was soft and tender, but you couldn’t believe what you were hearing, and this time it was your turn to stumble with your words.

“Wh - wha - wh…” - You couldn’t get any clear word from your mouth, and it made Sam’s smile widen even more.

“I’ve wanted to do that since last we went to New York.”

Your eyes widen from shock. You visited with Sam, Nate, Elena and little Cassie at New York almost two years ago!

“W… Why?” - you barely got the question out of your mouth while you removed your hand front of your mouth. Sam frowned a little and moved his eyes to his feets. He was nervous.

“When we were in the New York and were watching the dark city on the balcony, I thought you looked more beautiful than ever… I wanted to kiss you but I didn’t want to scare you away because I always thought you saw me only as a friend…”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“I tried to flirt with you to see if you flirt me back, but you always acted like it was just a playful friendship flirt… I thought that maybe when time passes by my feelings will fade, but I was wrong…”

You couldn’t do anything else but stare at him. Were you dreaming? This must be a dream. There was no way Sam has feelings for you.  You tried to find the right words to say, but you couldn’t think clearly.

“Sam… You don’t need to do this…” 

Sam raised his gaze from the floor and looked at you with warm eyes. He stepped closer again, wrapping his hands around your waist, pulling you closer.

“This is real Y/N. Believe it.”

You shook your head. This hurt so much more than he had just simply said that he doesn’t have feelings for you.

“You are the kindest person I know. Your heart is big, you always take care of the one you love. You are always ready to help everyone with their problems, leaving yourself in the background. Why I wouldn’t fall for the person who was like you?”

“I’m nothing like those woman you have been with Sam… I’m not thin or beautiful.” - Even he would think that way about you, there was no way that he would want anything physical with you. Maybe he had some deep emotional connection with you, but there was no way that wants anything sexual.

“All those women I have been with… They have been just for fun. I hadn’t had any connection with them, I never had with them some deep talk about life and dreams. But with you, I could talk for hours."

And that confirms what you just thought. He didn’t want anything sexual with you, he just loves to talk with you and spend time with you, deep emotional connection.

“You said you think that you are not my type… Tell me why you think that way and I tell you why you exactly are my type.” - He said, caressing your waist and sending delightful shivers to run your body.

You closed your eyes and swallowed your tears. You couldn’t think that there was some way that he would like your body. He would probably just made everything up he was about to say. But you couldn’t help it when the words started to flow from your mouth.

“My thighs are huge.” - you opened your eyes and saw how a small smile appeared on his lips while Sam looked down at your legs, while his hands were still caressing your waist.

“I’ve always wanted to feel how those legs wrap around my waist while I made love to you.”

Your heart fell deep down your stomach.  _ ‘Made love to you?’ _ Had he been thinking of having sex with you? This was a dream, you were sure of it. This was just a perfect dream and soon you’ll wake up on the couch next to him when you had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie.

But the way his hands caressed your waist, the feeling was just too real for this being just a dream.

“My ass is big.” - You said, and you felt how Sam slowly moved his hands from your waist in your ass, grabbing it firmly.

“Every time you bend down to grab something I always want to walk to you and grab this perfect ass.” - he smiled while he gently palmed your ass, still looking deep into your eyes with a soft smile.

You closed your eyes and let yourself feel his hands in you. Even you didn’t like your body in any way, and you thought your ass was big, now you could only think how good his hands felt in there.

“Tell me more, princess.” - Sam whispered while he stopped his movements with his hands in your ass because he had a feeling you were feeling uncomfortable when he was touching you.

“My arms are flabby…” - you swallowed, and you felt how Sam slowly raised his hands from your ass, caressing softly your back until they were on your shoulders. Then he let them slide down in your arms, touching them slightly until they stopped to your elbows.

“Every time you hug me with these arms, I wish you could just pull me even closer…” 

You opened your eyes, and Sam saw how you were fighting against tears. He hated to see you sad, every time he saw you were upset, he just wanted to hold you and tell you that he would take care of you.

He knew you were really insecure about your body. He tried to compliment you every time he just could, but you always made fun of everything he said, not really believing his words. So he kept doing it, hoping that someday you will believe what he said.

That you were beautiful. The most beautiful woman who he had landed his eyes.

From the very first day he met you, he thought you were beautiful. More the time passed, and more he got to know you better, his feelings toward you became changed from friendship to something else.

“My fingers are chubby.” - you whispered.

Sam lowered his hands down from your elbows, to your fingers, interlacing his big ones with yours, while he looked down at them, the smile on his lips never fading away.

“I have always been thinking how good these fingers would feel in my hair…” - He lifted your hands close to his face while he looked at your eyes again before he kissed gently your fingers.

Your lower lip started to tremble. You wanted to believe every single word he just said, but you just couldn’t. It just wasn’t possible that he would think that way about you and your body.

Sam left go one of your hands, and moved his hand to cup gently your cheek and wiped away the single tear from there what had escaped, while he rubbed your knuckles with his other hand.

“Please Sam...” - you closed your eyes, making another tear escape and roll down your cheek.

Sam stepped little closer, making his body be so close to you that there was barely any space between you two. You could feel his hot body front of you. When he smoothed your cheekbone with his thumb, it made your heart to rip off from your chest.

His touch was so soft, you didn’t remember when was the last time someone has touched you that way. 

“Ask me to stop, and I’ll stop.” - he whispered and you opened your eyes, seeing how his face was just inches away from yours. His pupils were so big, that only color you could see in them was the slight green what was rounding his beautiful hazel-brownish eyes. 

Your heart was racing, your mind was screaming, this couldn’t be true.

You wanted him to stop, you didn’t need any pity fuck from him, you didn’t need to him to tell you all these things just because you confessed your feelings to him.

You opened your mouth to ask him to stop, but the words were stuck in your throat, while you saw how Sam’s face became closer and closer. You saw as he closed his eyes and you did the same.

When his lips finally brushed yours, you whispered his name making him stop and pull away to look at you again.

You slowly opened your eyes and looked at him again, whispering;

“Don’t stop.”

When he heard your words he eagerly but tender pushed his lips against yours again, while he cupped your both cheeks with his palms and closed his eyes.

You closed your eyes too, feeling his soft lips again against yours, fearing you would wake up on the couch next to him.

Sam’s lips brushed softly and carefully yours, his hands were lightly against your skin, it was like he thought you were fragile and you will break in his touch.

But only thing what was fragile was your emotions. Part of you was still thinking you will be just another fuck to him, just another fun. 

But you didn’t listen to your mind, you listened to your heart. Your heart was craving his touch, his scent and his warmth, after dreaming about him so long, you couldn’t pull away now.

Slowly you circled your hands around his neck, brushing your fingers in his thick brown hair, feeling how they felt when you let his locks fade between your fingers.

When you did that, Sam left s small, soft moan against your lips, and like with instinct, you pulled him closer.

The kiss was slow and tender, his lips gently brushing yours as you tried to meet their movements. It has been so long since you had kissed with someone.

Sam moved his right hand to your neck, while his left one started to wander down against your body, to your chest, down your side, until it moved to your lower back and it gently pushed your body closer to his.

There was barely any space between you two, and finally, you needed to pull away to catch some air to your lungs 

You took a deep breath when you finally managed to pull away from him, and Sam looked at you with a smile.

“Your fingers feel amazing in my hair.” - Sam spoked with his low, hoarse voice, while he slowly tucked your hair behind your ear away from your face, while his other hand gently caressed your back before he leaned to peck your lips softly.

“Can I stay here overnight?” - he whispered against your lips and you felt how your stomach twirled again, in a bad way.

“I just want to hold you while you sleep.” - he continued, making your heart skip a beat.

He leaned his forehead against yours, waiting for you to answer. You swallowed and furrowed your brows a little, but eventually, you slowly nodded to him, wanting to feel his arms around you during your sleep.

Even you two had shared a bed before, you had never snuggled or anything.

Sam kissed you once more, before he pulled away, without leaving his hands and eyes from you.

You felt how your cheeks heated more when they started to get more color in them and you needed to lower your gaze to the floor. But you didn’t manage but to land your eyes on the floor, when you already felt how Sam’s fingers crooked under your chin, lifting your face up to meet his gaze.

“Do you regret?” - he asked, rubbing your chin softly with his thumb.

You shook your head.

“Good.” - and he leaned to kiss softly your cheek.

“Let’s go to bed.” - he moved his hand to take yours and slowly started to walk.

On your way to the stairs, he closed the tv and the DVD player, and lights from the kitchen and the living room, while squeezing your hand softly.

On the upstairs he finally let go of your hand, telling he goes to look at Cassie, while you made your way to the guest room, grabbed your nightwear and went to the bathroom to change them.

You changed your top and sweatpants you wore as a nightwear and looked yourself from the mirror. Your cheeks were still glowing red and your eyes sparkled, while a stupid smile was stuck on your lips

You touched softly your lips with your fingers when you could still feel his lips brushing against them, and tasting the beer and cigarette.

You sighed and grabbed your clothes, leaving the bathroom.

When you walked into the guestroom, Sam was already standing there in his own sweatpants, without a shirt.

You were thankful there was only another lamp next to the bed on, so there was dim in the room and Sam couldn’t saw how your cheeks turned to dark red. Even you had seen him many times without shirt, but now you knew you can snuggle against that wide chest of his.

You placed your clothes on the chair and walked to the other side of the bed and together you pulled the bedspread away from the bed.

You crawled under the blanket, and Sam followed you, lying on his side and moving very close to you as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you against his hot body.

You kept your hands close to your chest, you didn’t know what to do. You wanted to snuggle with him but you were too afraid. But you looked up to him, looking into his eyes as he looked back at you, his hand caressing soft your back.

“You are so beautiful.” - he whispered and you hid your face in the pillow, making Sam chuckle.

“Stop hiding princess, I want to see you.” 

You moved your face a little, just so you could see him with one eye, while the shy smile was on your lips.

“You are so cute.” - Sam kissed softly your hair and you hid your face again, to avoiding him to see your dark red face.

And Sam waited. He waited until you felt comfortable enough to look him again. He didn’t care how long it would take you to believe how he felt about you, but he will make sure that he would prove his feelings to you every single day.

For a good five minutes, you kept your face hidden in the pillow, until you turned to look at him, noticing he was still staring at you with his lips twitched upwards.

You didn’t change any words, just stared each other, while he made his hand smooth your back, moving it slowly to your side and run it up and down your waist and side, in the same time following your expressions to see if you were feeling uncomfortable.

But when he let his hand wander to your stomach, he saw how you frowned and close your eyes tight while he felt how you quickly grabbed his arm, so he stopped.

You breathed hard, your eyes closed, squeezing his arm.

“I’m sorry.” - he said while moving his hand to rest on your side.

“No, I’m sorry… I just…” - you swallowed and Sam spoke again.

“Is okay, I understand. We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” - he slowly combs your hair with his other hand, while you nodded slowly while moving your hand from his arm to rest on his chest.

You rested your hand right above his heart, and you felt how it rapidly beat in his chest. You let yourself feel his heart beating, beating for you.

His hand started again slowly caress your side again, and soon you felt how your pussy started throb hard and your underwear became wet. It has been years since someone had touched you, years since someone made you feel this way.

You felt how your hand moved by its own back to his arm, sliding slowly down toward his wrist, where you wrapped your fingers around it and started to move his hand lower.

Sam looked at you with disbelief, he looked how your eyes were still closed and your hand slowly moved his hand between your legs.

“Y/N, we don’t need to…” - he said, stopping your actions when your hands were in the limits of your pants.

He looked how you opened your eyes, they were dark as night and filled with one thing.

Lust.

He waited for you to say something, but you started to move his hand again, to under your pants and panties, while he felt how his cock started to become harder in his pants.

You guided his hand below your pants to between your legs, and when you felt his fingers between your folds, you closed your eyes and moaned quietly, while Sam felt his cock was now rock hard when he felt how wet you were.

Slowly he started moving his middle finger between your folds, letting it get wet while you removed your hand and rested it again on his chest, feeling how his heart was racing even harder.

Sam moved his finger between your folds, slowly moving it with each move closer and closer to your clit, until he finally touched it, making you shiver and moan loudly.

Sam leaned his forehead against yours while he slowly continued his movements, moving his finger up and down in your slit, touching your clit every time he went up. He watched how your face contracted from pleasure and started slowly rock your hips against his hand.

“What do you want, princess?” - he panted as you felt his breath tickling your face. You moved your hips so his finger almost slipped inside you, and Sam took that as a sign and slowly pushed his finger inside you.

You bend your head back while another moan escaped your lips when your pussy squeezed hard around Sam’s finger when he started slowly moving his finger in and out.

“You sound like an angel.” - Sam panted and pushed you gently on your back, while he pushed himself against your side. When he pushed his hips against your thigh, you felt his bulge against it and you snapped your eyes open and looked at him.

“Don’t worry, this is for you.” - he smiled at you and gave a kiss to your cheek while he started to move his finger little faster while resting his palm on your pussy so it was rubbing against your clit.

You gasped hard and closed your eyes again when Sam crooked his finger and hit your spot, starting to rubbing it while he moved his finger.

You grabbed the sheet with your other hand while took a hold of his arm with other one and starting to move your hips harder against his hand, making his bulge rub against your thigh.

Sam moaned and hid his face in your neck when he started to rub himself harder against your thigh, feeling his cock throbbing hard.

You panted hard, rocking yourself against Sam’s hand when you felt the tingling deep on your stomach raising fast, while you dug your finger’s in Sam’s arm, as he moved his hand and finger more firmly in you.

Soon your back arched and your body started to squirm when your orgasm hit you, and you moaned loudly while you felt how Sam breathed hard against your neck, rubbing himself against your thigh, until you felt him shiver while he dug his teeth in your flesh on your neck, biting and sucking softly.

He slowed his movements inside you, waiting for you to come down from your high until you back fell back against the mattress and your pussy stopped squeezing his finger.

He removed his finger from you and rested it on your waist while he kissed softly your neck where he had just bit you, leaving a small mark in there.

He was still pushing himself against you and you felt how his bulge slowly started to soften.

“Jesus you made me cum in my pants like a teenager.” - he whispered in your neck and you snapped your eyes open and turned to look at him with shock, while he raised his head from your neck.

“R-really?” You asked, still panting heavily.

Sam smiled and leaned to kiss the tip of your nose.

“Yeah, you were so hot I couldn’t hold myself.”

You bit your lip. He cum in his pants only by touching you and rubbing himself against you? 

Sam patted gently your waist, told you to turn around and you turned to lay on your side, facing away from him, while Sam hugged you from behind and pushed himself against your back, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Let’s see over the weekend and we figure what we are going to do, okay?” - he whispered while he took your hand, and interlaced his fingers with yours.

You nodded slowly, feeling how he kissed your cheek and rested his cheek against your head, sighing long.

“Good night Y/N.”

You squeezed soft his hand, closed your eyes and answered;

“Good night Samy.”

Sam smiled at the nickname, and closed his eyes too, feeling how his chest tightened from the new feeling.

* * *

In the morning you woke up to the feeling that someone was staring at you. You felt warm body against your back, hands wrapped around you still holding your hand and a warmth breath on your neck.

You slowly opened your eyes and saw a figure front of you. You blinked for few times until you saw a little girl with golden hair and hazel eyes staring at you with a wide smile.

You smiled at Cassie, who was standing next to the bed, leaning her elbows on the mattress and her head to her palms.

“Is he your prince now?” - she asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

You felt how Sam softly squeezed your hand in his dreams and nuzzled his head against your head, making your smile widen more.

“I think he is.”


End file.
